1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an electronic device, such as a server, a redundant array of independent disk (RAID) cards is electrically connected to a battery, to protect cached data from being lost because of a power failure. However, different sized batteries need different fixing apparatus to be properly fixed in place, which is costly.